Half Life: Breen and Eli's Reunion
by soulbiscuit
Summary: Wallace Breen and Eli Vance meet once again after years of being apart. As their time apart has increased, so has the flame of their love.


Dr. Wallace Breen sat in his comfy chair, stroking his abnormally large cock. He was thinking about his one true love, the true love whom he had lost. The true love he hadn't touched since the Black Mesa incident. Angling the photo of them together so he could see it better, Breen stared at Eli as he finished, staining his previously clean dress shirt and letting out a loud moan of deep satisfaction.

Wiping the streams of semen off of his shirt, an act that only made them more evident, Breen stood up and faced his window. How he missed Eli. He could remember their mangy fucks in the stalls of Black Mesa as if they were yesterday. He could feel Eli's large black cock penetrating him as if it were a knife and his anus were a piece of cheese. Breen sighed. He would give anything to have those times back.

One of his homedogs suddenly interrupted his deep thoughts. "Homedog Breen, we have captured one of the rebel sluts." The homedog reported.

Breen turned, trying to hold back the hope he knew he had. "Who is it?"

"Eli Vance."

Breen audibly moaned. "Bring him in."

In came Breen's one true love. Sliding along the rail, confined to the fun metal closet Breen put his prisoners in. This was alright. Both he and Eli loved a good BDSM session now and again. Breen brushed a tear from his eye, able to look at his love once again. "Hello, babe."

Eli smiled warmly back. "I've missed you, but we're on different sides of the war."

"We can hatefuck," Breen whispered. "if that's okay with you."

"Ok homedog let me fill you up like the twinkie you are"

Breen quivered, remembering the smooth-talking half-bald black man he had once fucked every morning. "Ok dog," He whispered. "let's get it on with then."

Breen freed Eli from his constraints and immediately began rubbing his upper thigh. He had to get to the good stuff slowly. He felt a tingle as Eli flicked his tongue at his nose, just like they used it. Eli was turned on by noses. Breen wrapped a hand around one of Eli's ass cheeks, imagining the feeling of being filled up by what was in front. Before he knew it their lips had connected and Eli's tongue was picking at pieces of Breen's breakfast.

Moving down Breen's body, Eli gave him a top-tier hickey and continued to lick every inch of him as he tore at his cum-stained clothing. "I need you." Eli moaned. "All I've had is DOG for the past years. I need a good fuck. Kleiner is a fucking shitlord." Eli tore at Breen's pants with his teeth, like a large black dog starved of cock for far too long.

"Pace yourself, doll." Breen whispered.

"I need your cock in mouth. And I need your ass to envelop mine." Eli moaned as he licked Breen's stomach, soaking the hairs in saliva. With a sudden burst of strength unseen in men of Eli's age, he tore off Breen's pants in one powerful sweep of godly power. The power threw Breen forward, his large cock slapping across Eli's face and knocking both to the ground.

Pushing Breen off of him, Eli grinned. "It's almost time, my old fuck buddy."

Eli began to massage Breen's already stiff cock, spitting onto it in order to add lubricant. Breen moaned a moan louder than the screams of burning Jewish girls sent to die in a gas chamber. His eyes rolled back and he saw light. It was happening. Oozing molten cum spewed out of his cock, splattering across Eli's face at a speed and strength unheard of. After sufficient gagging, Eli initiated the final moments. "Turn around Breen." He murmured. "It's time."

Breen moved himself around, still tired after the exhilarating mega-orgasm he had just unleashed onto his partner's face. Panting loudly, he spoke. "I am ready, daddy."

Eli unfastened his belt and pulled down his trousers, wobbling on his metal leg. His large black cock was pulled out, revealing itself more dramatically than a baby popping out of a vagina. "Get ready." He whispered menacingly.

Finally. It was the moment Breen had waited for so long. He almost dreaded it, recalling the pain. But pain and pleasure came hand in hand. Breen knew this. He braced himself. He felt as the tip entered his anus, only the beginning. In just mere milliseconds the cock began to tear inside, rupturing blood vessels and stretching Breen's anus in ways it had not been stretched for a long time. Breen let out a scream, but it was a scream of love. The cock was everything he needed. He felt free. He felt alive. Over and over again it slammed into him, the friction making Eli noticeably excited and bringing Breen's dreams to life. The fucking hit a peak fuck-per-minute, and Breen knew it was coming.

"F-F-F-ILL M-ME UHHH" He screamed, trying to get the words out. The fucking was too powerful. He could not speak. The pain and pleasure that he was feeling simultaneously was too much, blurring his vision. Regardless, Eli got the message. He knew Breen's mind just as well as he knew his body.

"I'll fill you up, buddy."

Eli's cock unleashed a river of cum, filling up every crack and crescent in Breen's anal cavity. He felt the overflow pour down his thighs, becoming puddles on the ground.

Breen and Eli both slid onto the ground, their old bodies having been used in ways others their age wouldn't have thought possible.

After all this time, Breen was happy.

He had been filled up just like a twinkie.


End file.
